The Enemy
by Jacqueline King
Summary: I had never questioned my allegiance to him or the others. They’re my family. Maybe a bit untraditional, yes, but still you have to love your family, right? I used to call them my miscreants, even though I always knew that they were fighting for good....A


**Author's Ramble:** Hello dar everreebodieee... This is my longest one-shot yet! It's agnsty again, yay! xD I was trying to talk a bit about gang violence, and I just wanted to play a bit of a sadistic Axel (Sadist Axel is fun ) Anyways,** please take warning of the following **Violence, gang related stuff, rape and character deaths. And it's detailed this time. (What I do for my readers!)

I hope you all enjoy! - Jacqueline

**Disclaimer:** It is not to my conscious knowledge that I own Kingdom Hearts, Godsmack or its song The Enemy, or the gang name Suicidal Kings, but I have been told that I could very well have multiple personality disorder...(No you don't!) Oh, okay, never mind. The voice in my head's right. I don't own them. Insert sob here.

* * *

I am realizing that everybody's lost their simple ways.

And now that it's here, I see it oh so clearly.

I've come face to face with the enemy.

**Oh, the enemy**.

- Godsmack, The Enemy

* * *

_The world is so much easier to see in black and white._

I'm sitting at one of our regular haunts, a park in the center of town that could have been beautiful, really, if we weren't always spray painting our symbol on the bridge or breaking the kids' swings. It's August, and I stretch out on the bridge over the tiny little excuse of a creek, my bare feet skimming the murky water's surface.

I hear someone approaching and tense, fingering the switchblade I kept in my pocket. Riku's Rule Number One: Never go around unarmed if you can help it. No one is your friend, unless they're one of us.

My eyes look carefully over to the sound of approaching steps, being sure not to change my position so they think I don't notice (or don't care) that they're heading towards me. But as I catch sight of a familiar pair of beat-up sneakers I sit up and laugh, bringing my hand out of my pocket quickly without the knife in my clutch. It makes Riku jump back in surprise.

"Gotcha!" I shout.

"Shit, Sora, don't do that!" Riku snaps back. I stop laughing instantly. This isn't one of Riku's good days. I miss it when the silver-haired punk would open up to me. When he'd laugh and have fun, instead of constantly watching me like a hawk. Who cares if he's a year and a half older than me? I can defend myself. It isn't like there's much to defend myself from these days. Or so I think…

"What's up?" I ask, standing up quickly and brushing off the dirt from my cargo pants. Riku eyes me over thoughtfully, those aquamarine eyes that had once been so pretty to me now cold and detached. I put on my serious face, knowing that I won't be having the rest of summer vacation to just relax. The look on his face says that there is work to be done.

Riku doesn't say anything for a moment. It strikes me then to look him over, to see if he is hurt and just doesn't want to say it. It wouldn't have been the first time I'd had to help him clean up after a fight. He isn't hurt, but he is shaking real hard. "How about we go to my place?" I offer, giving him a smile to break my serious face. If it is really bad, he will need to be in private to say it… and I don't want to find out in a park where mothers still sometimes take their kids.

Riku nods curtly, and I take his arm gently, leading him out of the park. I am still bare foot. Wakka had thought it would be funny to shoot at my favorite pair of sneakers when he was really drunk a few days ago. I didn't want to have to explain to my dad I needed knew shoes. Nothing good came from asking my dad anything, unless I want another bruise to add to the collection.

We walk through a few people's shambled yards until we got into mine; the most shambled of them all. Avoiding the pieces of broken bottles with my bare feet, I drag Riku inside my house through the back door. Inside it smells like stale tobacco and cheap liquor. I motion for Riku to stay just inside the small, dingy kitchen as I poke my head into the even smaller living room. In his usual, beat up recliner my dad's fully reclined, his head to the side with his mouth gapping open. He's snoring loud enough to shake the rickety TV set before him. He 's drunk enough to sneak Riku through, at least. I go back to the kitchen and pull the still trembling Riku up the stairs.

I know that whatever happened was a big deal. Riku never is scared. Never.

We slip into my room, and it's like it's always been: small, dark and messy. I close the door gently behind Riku who sits down slowly onto my tiny, squeaky bed.

I sit down next to him. "What happened?" I whisper, unable to rip my eyes off of his face. He's so pale that I'm almost worried he's going to throw up. I reach out and touch his cheek. He flinches away; leaving me feeling that burn I sometimes get in my chest when he turns away from me. He's told me that I shouldn't feel the way I do about him. But sometimes he still lets me touch his neck like that, or even kiss him. I want to kiss him so badly right now. I just want to know he's okay.

"I was on my first important mission," Riku mumbles, as if it was embarrassing.

"Riku! That's great!" I say, smiling for him and giving him a hard pat on the back. He doesn't flinch but his eyes get darker.

"You're so young," he suddenly snarls and stands up, pushing me away from him. "So fucking young and naive!"

That burn in my heart intensifies and I'm standing too, before I can even think. "I'm not young, and I'm not naïve!" I shoot back.

"Yes, you are!" Riku roars, making me thankful that my dad's passed out downstairs. He grabs my wrists and throws me against the walls. My eyes are wide, but I don't flinch, I don't cower, I don't beg. I watch him, my eyes wide but filled with nothing else. I'm not scared of him. I'm scared of what he could do, though. "You're only fourteen, Sora. And you've already gotten yourself in too deep." His face is very close to mine, causing my breath to catch.

"You're only sixteen, Riku," I manage to gasp out. Riku lets go of me then, and I slide down to the floor. I hadn't been breathing. I take in a few deep breaths while Riku paces the short length of my room. He's nervously playing with his sweatshirt pocket where I know he keeps his gun.

"Yeah, well…" he mutters. He pauses and stares at me, still on the floor against the wall. For a moment, I see a smile flash across his face. It's the smile I always am glad to see. The smile that tells me that despite his big talk and refusal to be with me the way I want him to be, he really does care about me. He reaches down and pulls me up and whispers in my ear, "I don't want you to see the things I've seen."

I frown and pull away, but not unkindly. I cross my arms, trying to look tougher than I know I am. I know I'm just a rag doll compared to Riku or Wakka or Cloud or Leon. A rag doll with clothes that don't fit and hair too spiky to ever fit beneath a sweatshirt hood could never be like any of the other members. "I'm going to start being a bigger part of everything this year, and you know it," I counter. "I'm old enough, Leon says. He says that I'm gonna get my gun on Halloween, just like you did."

Riku's eyes tighten. The look of caring and maybe, just maybe affection fades instantly and he glowers at me. "You're such an idiot sometimes, Sora. At this rate, you're going to be getting your gun tonight."

I open my mouth for a comeback, but it falls short at hearing Riku's words. "Wait… what?"

"The Organization's in town."

"Who?"

"Organization XII."

Both Riku and me spin around at the sound of an added voice to the conversation. Standing in the doorway is Leon, his eyes serious and his expression showing utter disgust. Clad in his standard leather pants and jacket and too many buckles to count, he ambles inside and puts a hand on my shoulder in that fatherly way that always makes me feel important, stronger. Riku looks at our leader in a way that makes me puzzled. His eyes are pleading.

"The Organization, Sora," Leon says, looking down on me, "is a group that ambled in a week ago. Didn't cause much trouble at first, so we just kept our distance. But they started pushing their limits a few days ago. So Riku here," at this, Riku cringed, "went and showed them what the Suicidal Kings are made of. You did exactly what I told you to do, didn't you Riku?"

Riku nodded, his lips tight and his eyes on the ground.

"So, does this mean I'm going to get my gun?" I say, unable to hide my excitement. I bite my lip instantly. Riku's Rule Number Two: Never get overly excited around Leon. He usually thinks you won't be able to keep your cool.

But instead of giving me a look that screams annoyance, Leon laughs and pats my back hard. I straighten up and smile. Riku's attitude problem leaves my mind as I wait for Leon to tell me what's happening.

Riku's Rule Number Three: Don't ask too many questions. You'll make someone want to shoot you.

"Yeah, you'll get your gun. A little untraditional as your birthday isn't till October, but we have to make sure no one messes with our kid," Leon replies and ruffles my hair to my annoyance. I let it slide as he walks towards the door. He pauses for a moment and looks back on Riku and I. Riku had started staring out the window now without a sound. "You two will need to show up at the warehouse at one tonight for the meeting. We need to start laying down our laws to these bastards."

With that, Leon leaves. Faintly I hear his steps down the stairs. I know he knows how to be careful around my dad. Every one of us knew about each other's folks. We all knew how to handle them too. I look back at Riku, a triumphant smile on my face. I bounce over to him, and wrap my arms around his waist before he can shove me away. I rest my chin on his shoulder and say softly, "Told you I'm not too young."

"Yeah," Riku mumbles and shrugs me off of him, his eyes still staring out the window to the darkening skies. I cock my head and quirk an eyebrow. Sometimes I just don't understand him. But I don't dwell on Riku's bad mood for long. Tonight is my big night.

* * *

Riku had left not too long after Leon so he could get ready for the evening. It's now thirty minutes before I have to be at the warehouse, but I figure I'd better try to get a pair of sneakers from Riku instead of wearing my dad's old shoes. They don't fit right. I've always had big feet, and my dad's are much smaller than mine.

I sigh, looking at the cracked mirror leaning against my dresser. I'm wearing my standard outfit for these late night meetings. Dark cargo shorts, a dark short-sleeved jacket with the hood up that attempts to hide the spikes of my hair all hang loosely off my gangly form, the broken reflection staring back at me. The hood never works. At least one or two spikes of hair poke their way out, making me look far less cool than Leon or Riku.

I feel for the knife in my pocket, always reassured by its presence. _But there'll be something else I'll get to carry around now, _I remind myself smugly. I'm not going to be the baby anymore.

I head out of the house after making sure that the sleeping powder I'd slipped into my dad's beer had worked. Sure enough, he's completely out cold, not even snoring he's so crashed. I stop over at Riku's place, only to find he's already left. I sigh, figuring I could deal with these shoes for the night. I work my way through his yard and cut through a few lawns until the slum suburb turns into buildings taller than two stories. Soon, they grow closer together and I'm slipping gracefully through the alleys of my city. It always feels so good to be able to feel at home in the dark of the night. It feels so powerful, that is until you meet someone you don't want to meet in the alley you're cutting through.

I'm just about to get into the manufacturing district when I slip into an alley between a tall corporate offices building and an empty parking garage when I see someone at the end of the alley where I usually jump the fence. They're wearing dark clothing, and what looks like a hooded black trench coat. The faint light from a nearby street lamp leaves their face in complete shadow.

I feel the flesh on the back of my neck begin to crawl. I don't like the looks of this. I try to turn as casually as possible out of the alley, figuring I can always take an alternate route to avoid a fight. But as I'm turning, I see out of the corner of my eye two more figures in the same dark trench coats waiting at the mouth of the alleyway. I'm being herded. I knew I should have paid more attention while I walked through city. Riku's Rule Number Four: Always be alert. The dread settling in on my stomach gives me little help as I clutch at my knife. I turn so I can see both the one at the end of the alley and the two at its opening to see if they're going to make a move.

All three start moving in at once.

"Fuck," I mutter under my breath.

In a desperate hope, I pull out my knife, flicking it open and hoping that the street lamp caught it and makes it shimmer. It wasn't nearly as long or as shiny as it needed to be to keep people like this at bay. The two from the mouth of the alley hesitate slightly, but the one from the back laughs a bitter, hatred filled laugh. My gaze flickers to him as I hear the cocking of a gun that's now pointed directly at my head.

"That's right kid. Fight, fight, fight."

I don't have time to register the other two advancing before it's too late. The broader and taller one grabs my arm holding the knife and pulls it tightly behind me. I feel my arm starting to strain. Even though he's got me by the wrist, I try to wiggle my hand, the knife still pointed out. I try to nick him enough to get loose, but his grip tightens, making my hand go numb and he jerks it back making something in my elbow pop. I bite my lip till I taste blood, trying not to scream as my numb fingers let go of my knife.

"Don't break him yet, Xigbar." Through the tears forming in my eyes, I see the slightest of the three advances forward. By the voice I gather it's a boy, probably only a few years older than me. But there's something very wrong with the way he speaks. Like he's already seen so much that he's cold and numb and completely unfazed.

"Oh, yes cause I really want to break a toy right when I get one," the one who's got his hold on me, Xigbar, snaps sarcastically. "How'd you know he'd fall for us jumping at his knife, Axel?"

The one with the gun, still aimed directly at my head doesn't sound amused as he replies, "'Cause they're all the same. They all think they're invincible." The cold barrel of the gun is shoved ruthlessly against the hollow of my throat, causing me to jump and give a slight, hesitant gasp. I hear the smallest of chuckles escape the hood of the cloaked man named Axel. My face changes to hatred. Riku's Rule Number Five: Never look afraid, even if you are. Better to get a bit of a beating and hold your pride intact than to beg and still get kicked the shit out of.

I'm not going to let them get to me.

"At least I don't think I'm some sort of superhero cult," I snarl before I can stop myself. _Shit, that's not what Riku meant by that…_

The one named Axel leans forward and whispers into my ear dangerously, "Oh? Well, I guess you've taught us that we're not invincible. Now it's time to teach you." He pulls away from me slowly, but just before he's fully straightened up, his hand comes up swiftly and backhands me so hard I feel blood in my mouth. I let out a small gasp, but otherwise did nothing but turn my head. I can feel the bruise already forming and the blood in my mouth is gathering quickly. I spit, right on his shoe.

The smallest one clucks thoughtfully and sighs, as if bored. Axel took a step back, looking as though he was about ready to try another swing at me when the small one steps in front of him and says politely, "May I? The Superior wants us to bring him back, and I know it'd be easiest to incapacitate rather than use brute force."

"Will it hurt him?" Axel growls lowly, making the one named Xigbar laugh and give my arm another painful twist. I grit my teeth in pain, another drop of blood dribbling down my lip.

"Let Zexion do his thing Axel. He's a sadist. Whatever it is, it won't be a waste of time."

Axel gives a short nod, and I narrow my eyes at the smallest hooded figure, Zexion. I can imagine a smirk on his face as he comes very close to me, and touches my shoulder with a gloved hand. I fight at the hold of Xigbar, while also trying to struggle away from the crawling touch of Zexion. Xigbar gives my arm another final twist, which is when I hear it crack.

I'm screaming before I can stop myself, and Zexion's gentle touch is on my neck as my head flies back, screaming to the skies. The one named Axel is already silencing me with a hand over my bloody lips. With two fingers, Zexion touches a soft point at the base of my neck once, before giving it a well-placed push. My screams fall short, and my body goes slightly numb before I'm falling… falling…

When I finally wake up, I'm aware of two things only: one, that my arm feels like it's on fire, and two there's a very heated argument going on around me.

I keep my eyes closed, remembering what had last happened before I was put to sleep. I'm in the hands of the enemy, and at their mercy. I listen carefully to the conversation, seeing if I can gather anything that can get me out of here.

"Xigbar, you fucking idiot! Xemnas is going to kick your ass all the way to Seattle when he finds out you broke the kid's arm!"

This voice is new. It sounds like a woman with a very heated temper. I hear the somewhat familiar voice of Xigbar retort sarcastically, "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that the kid was _breakable. _Should I give him a kiss to make it feel all better?"

"That's not the point, you dip shit. We have to wait for our orders, and our orders _were not to break the kid's fucking arm. _His gang's place wasn't far off from where you cornered him, for Christ's sake. What if someone heard him?"

"Then they must walk fucking slow to the rescue."

"Shut the hell up."

"Careful you two, you'll wake the baby."

A new voice adds to the bickering. It sounds familiar, the same husky voice who had whispered to me with a barrel to my throat… I grit my teeth. I don't like this guy who thinks I'm just a child.

"Axel," the cold female greets icily. "What did the Superior say to do with him?"

"To let me take care of him. He wants you two to patrol around, make sure no one finds us here. I'll give you a call once we're ready to scram."

I hear both the woman and Xigbar glower at Axel's obvious advantage with their leader. "Fine, whatever," the woman says to the sound of Xigbar's raucous laughter.

"Larxene, come on, if I was able to break him, you'd shatter him."

"Shut up."

"Have fun you two."

There's a gust of cold wind that makes me shiver and the hard smack of a heavy door closing. I thought I heard a lock slide into place… Slowly, I open my eyes halfway, trying to figure out where I'm being kept. The room I'm lying in is old and has a lot of dust. I look where I heard the door slam and see a figure sliding a few locks into place on a beaten wooden door. It blends almost perfectly in with the rest of the wall, all of which is a faded, almost blue tinged color. It's only one room, with an iron stove in one corner. What looks to be a blackboard is on the wall near the place Axel is finishing up his locks. I realize where I am; the old abandoned schoolhouse on the opposite side of town.

The gang never, ever came to this side of town. It wasn't our territory.

"It's more fun when you're awake."

Despite the fact I was hoping to look like I was still asleep, I jump at the sound of the voice so near to my ear. I roll over, which is a bad idea. My right arm, which had just recently been broken, blazes in pain as I put my weight on it to look up at Axel. I crumple, and end up a pathetic heap on the floor as I try not to scream. I bite my tongue, but I can't stop the whimper escaping from my tightly pressed lips.

I look up at Axel, and gape as I see his hood is down. He's straighten up, his arms crossed thoughtfully over his chest. His skin is paler than the moon, and the tattoos under his eyes magnify the power of their emerald color. His flaming red hair just looks like bloody spikes as his thin smile snakes over his angular features.

Casually, almost lazily, he steps over me so his feet are straddling me. He leans down and grabs my good arm. "Still feel indestructible, kid?"

I wish I could shake him off, but as he pulls me up I know I can't get away. I simply glare as he sets me on my feet. I stagger, disoriented and he pushes me against his warm body to hold me up.

"Freak," I snap, startled as he wraps his arm tightly around my waist. His eyes, which had been playful before flash dangerously to a darker mood. He drags me, no longer being gentle over to the chalkboard, pushing me hard up against the wall. My head smacks back before I can catch it and I groan, feeling my knees begin to buckle. He grabs both my wrists, my right arm protesting as he holds it above my head. I hiss in pain, but he doesn't notice.

I stare as he ties me to a hook just above the chalkboard. I'm not tall enough, and I dangle just a fraction of an inch above the ground, making my weight hang off my broken arm. I give a startled, gagged noise before I bite my lip. I can't let him see how much pain I'm in.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he snarls, his voice more powerful than venom as he leans forward and presses his forehead to mine. His hands are on either side of me, pushing against the board, as his lips are only inches from mine. I tremble, my eyes wide as he continues speaking, lips brought back in a sneer, "Feels like your on fire, only no amount of water's going to douse it… But trust me, this pain is nothing compared to what your friends are going to feel…" And just as I start to think he's going to back off, he swings his fist forward, jamming it hard into my ribcage. I feel something pop. I try to scream, but it hurts too badly. I begin to heave, knowing he's broken at least a few ribs. But I can't let his words go unnoticed.

Finally, he triggers me to fight back. I won't let him hurt my friends like this. "NO!" I shout, causing my eyes to roll back in pain. I give a few feeble wheezes as I lean forward to make him back up in surprise. I put the pain to one side as I begin to writher, trying to break free while I shout at his face. "You can beat the shit out of me, but you can't hurt my friends. They're stronger than me. I know that now, but it doesn't matter. You may think you can beat us, but you never could if you wanted! We know what's right! Punks like you are going to wish you never came here to mess with us!"

Something flashes, and I see that he has a knife in his hands that's now pressed against my cheek. I lean back against the wall, glaring as he whispers, "So you think you know what's right? You're so righteous, a martyr even? Taking one for the team… it'll give you more honor than you're worth."

I shout, struggling against the bounds. He doesn't know anything about me. I'm not worthless. I'm not worthless… The knife slices across my face, drawing blood that burns. He's leaning closer to me again as I stop shouting and glare back. The knife traces down my neck, then makes another cut along my collar bone. I suck in a breath, but don't say a word.

He places his cheek against mine, blood staining his unnaturally pallid skin. He whispers into my ear, "You were just like him. Just as innocent. Just as convinced that your side of the line was right. And just like him, you'll learn… god, you'll learn."

"W-who…?" I begin to mumble until he pushes away suddenly and with the hand not holding the now bloody knife punches me hard in the gut. I double over as best I can while still being suspended in midair. I begin to cough, blood from my face dripping down and mingling with the blood I'm coughing up. The coughing fit sends my broken ribcage ablaze and I feel like my lungs are going to burst as my coughs come up short and weak, strangled wheezes take its place. God that guy can throw a good punch.

When I finally am able to bring my head back up to look Axel in the eyes, I wish that I hadn't. His eyes are filled with a hunger now, a hunger that makes my sore stomach do an uncomfortable roll. He drops the knife and advances on me again, his movements catlike and lethal.

This time, he touches my chest, making a strange animal noise escape from my mouth. He runs his fingers roughly over the fabric of my dark shirt. He pauses for just a moment, his nose brushing against my cheek before he's unhooked me from the wall and throws me to the ground. My arm is the first thing to hit the ground, making my vision go black for just a moment as the pain washes over thickly. The next thing that hits are the broken ribs, sending another wave of agony over me. I can only open my eyes partly, and I see him slink forward until he's over me, untying the ropes. He knows I won't be able to fight him.

_No, he can't be doing this, _I silently plead. _No… Riku… I'm so sorry… _

"S-stop," I mutter, all my abilities to keep my pride gone as I think about Riku finding out what Axel's done to me. He doesn't stop though, and yanks my jacket off carelessly. I gasp in pain, closing my eyes again as the agony of my arm and chest courses through me again. I know I'm close to passing out, and I silently pray that I will. I feel him get closer to me, and then suddenly his mouth is on mine.

His kiss is greedy and filled with a fiery vengeance. My eyes open in reflex and the world spins around me. I feel like I'm sinking through the floor as he forces his tongue into my mouth, forcing me to surrender to him. He starts to bite at my lip, and I whimper. My focus is slipping and I begin to loose track of what's happening. I register things in catches.

He's sucking on my neck. He's biting my ear. He's taken my shirt off.

When this happens, my eyes fly open again; unfocused and wild from the pain he continues to put on my arm and chest, not to mention the blood crusting over my face and the sores his lips are leaving on my neck. I see the strange purple color my arm and chest have turned and feel a wave of nausea come over me. He's straddled over me, eyes narrowed and filled with hatred. I stare up at him, my swollen lips trembling. He pauses for a moment, the mask of hatred on his face slipping of for just a fraction of a second. I see his pain, his suffering as he stares down at me.

Axel leans forward, and kisses my lips almost lovingly and he whispers against them, "You look so much like him, even like this…"

I close my eyes and turn my face away from his kiss. I can feel him tense again, and know the mask is back.

He makes quick work of my other clothing, along with his trench coat and shirt. He keeps on his form-fitting jeans, though his belt is undone, along with the button and zipper. "Scream all you want," he growls before I feel him spread my legs and shoves a finger up into my body. I howl, my body arching back as this new throbbing is added to my injuries. He twists his long slender finger mercilessly, widening me for his next step. Another finger joins this one, and stretch me even further as they move in an out at a hard, unruly rhythm. When he finally withdraws, I feel emptiness there I hadn't expected.

This isn't how it was supposed to be.

"Get off of me!" I scream, shoving my palms against his shoulders, trying to push him away. "Get away! Riku!" The last word I scream fills the room as Axel ignores me and holds me tightly to him as he shoves himself fully into my body. My mouth opens, but no sound escapes as the pain makes me shudder and fall against him. He starts moving, making me writher in pain. But like before, he ignores my struggles and cries. Soon I can feel the knot in his abdomen, and faintly I can feel the one forming in mine. He pushes in deep this time, and my vision suddenly goes white instead of black. I gasp before I can stop myself and moan for more.

He pulls out again and my arm slips beneath me, my vision going black with pain. I scream, and find the steady rhythm of my vision going fuzzy and black from pain and going starry white from pleasure. It doesn't take long before I need to release from the pressure forming in my stomach. Axel's fingers dig into my shoulders, breaking skin and adding bruises as he gets close to the edge. Suddenly he gasps and warmth fills my body, shooting itself through my system and giving me the last thing I need before I too add my warmth to the equation.

There's a moment's pause, before Axel breathes out slowly, "Roxas…"

I close my eyes, feeling the tears that were mixing with the dried blood roll down my face. Axel withdraws and untangles himself from me, standing up shakily. I groan, knowing I won't be able to stand even if I want to. I know I'm bleeding there too now. I reach out, trying to grab my clothing while not putting weight on my arm or side. Sweat beads my forehead as I try to concentrate on staying awake. I'd missed my chance to pass out.

"Here." I feel Axel's hands wrap around my waist and hoist me up. I can't stand, so he allows me to lean against him as he gently dresses me again. I open my eyes groggily up at him and see that look of pain over him.

I blink, and simply collapse into him. He wraps his arms around me and drags me over to a corner, setting me down and sitting beside me after retrieving his coat and shirt. My focus is slipping again, so I do not notice that he's rather close to me, holding me in fact. I also don't notice the gun held in one of his hands.

When the barrel is against my temple, I shiver. I feel more tears slide down my face, and I'm shaking uncontrollably, waiting for him to pull the trigger.

I hold my breath, and suddenly I hear an anguished cry escape his lips. "I can't do it!" he screams and throws the gun to the floor. I jump slightly, and he's standing, pacing madly as I fall to the floor.

Somewhere in my mind I find myself thinking about Axel being a good guy deep down… somewhere else in there I realize I'm loosing it… and even further down I whisper to myself that I'm dying.

"I can't kill you! You may be one of them, but you weren't the one who killed Roxas!"

_Is… he crying? _

"Roxas didn't deserve it… he was so young… he was just like you. You don't deserve death either! God…" A strangled sob fills the air. "They said it was a w-warning. That… if we got near their territory again, they'd do worse. B-but they'd a-already did their w-w-worst…. I w-watched him d-die in my arms…" The room is filled with the terrible sound of a broken heart.

My mind starts to reawaken from the fog it's been in. I remember Riku's shaky hands, his gun and his refusal to talk about his first mission…

_No… _

"I'm… so… sorry," I whisper, as I finally pry my eyes open to see Axel kneeling over me, tears streaming down his face. "I… do deserve this…"

Axel blinks away a few of his tears, before he touches my face. He feels so warm, which is when I realize that I'm so cold. I shiver, unable to stop.

"I don't know what to do," he murmurs, his emerald eyes cloudy with despair. He eyes the gun not too far from us and before I can tell him to stop, he's holding it.

But this time, it's not pointed at me.

"W-wait…" I gasp.

"I'm sorry, little one. For everything… I can't hurt you anymore."

The trigger is pulled, and vermillion liquid stains equally brilliant hair as he falls along side me, eyes vacant and filled with misery.

I close my eyes, trying to escape this endlessness to the madness.

Riku's Final Rule: **Don't die.**

I tried to think of his face, but it hurt too much.

I had never questioned my allegiance to him or the others. They're my family. Maybe a bit untraditional, yes, but still you have to love your family, right? I used to call them my miscreants, even though I always knew that they were fighting for the greater good.

At least, that's what I told myself, before all this… Before I realized there wasn't good or evil. There was just violence.

The world's so much easier to see in black and white….

I close my eyes, and escape one last time from this place.

Riku watches, motionless as they bring out the bodies from the schoolhouse and load them into the ambulance. There are no emergency lights on. The first body is a redhead, a bullet lodged good and deep in his skull. The silver-haired teen can't help but think that the nameless face deserved it. He waits, praying. The second one is the one he feared for. Every vein in his body goes still, every nerve goes numb as they retrieve a small brunette from the decaying building. He's broken and bloodied, and pale as paper, but his eyes are closed as if he'd simply been asleep and was just about to awake from a good afternoon nap.

One of the medics approaches Riku and says quietly, "It looks as if he died from blood loss and exposure… We need you to come with us to legally identify his body."

Riku stares at the EMT with empty eyes.

"I'll give you a moment." Riku is left alone again.

"I had something to fight for, you little punk," he whispers, staring at the body of his only friend. "Now what do I got?"

He clutches his fists, and turns away from Sora's lifeless form. He begins to walk down the broken sidewalk, past the shabby buildings and broken street lamps. He doesn't know where he's going, but he knows that from now on, the gun resting in his pocket was more than just a weapon. It has become his tool of art. The Organization was going to pay now.

_Organization XII, you're about to come face to face with the enemy._

* * *

**Author's Plead:** It doesn't take much to make my day... (points to Submit Review button).


End file.
